The Enchanted Four
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: About P+L's children
1. Cassandra

Just to let all you readersknow, I didn't copy theladysong, we made these  
characters together. I have already written the rest of this story, and I, like  
my friend, will not put the other parts out until I have some reviews.  
Thank you,  
theladyoflorraine  
  
  
  
Part One  
Cassandra  
  
"Come on Cassandra, your gonna be late! Again!" shouted Piper from the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't leave without me!" Came the answer from the top  
of the stairs, "just as soon as I find my other shoe...here it is!"  
  
Piper just had time to see her second oldest, and most irresponsible daughter  
run out the door.  
  
Mornings, she thought, so hectic.  
  
"Are they gone?" called Pipers husband Leo from the top of the stairs.  
  
"That was the last of them" Piper answered.  
  
A giggle escaped her lips as blue light erupted behind her, and Leo caught her  
around the waist.  
  
"Then let's go somewhere more private, hum?" he whispered, and they disappeared  
in the same blue light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cassandra loved Milinda's car. It was a deep blue-black convertible. Cassandra  
had never driven it, but she knew she would look great in it. She looked great  
in every car. It wasen't that she was full of herself, their were just a lot of  
things to like.  
  
"Thanks Mill, see ya!" called Cassandra.  
  
After rushing into the school, to find herself late, yet again, she rushed to  
her first class, Science, yuck!  
  
She gave a quick explanation to her teacher that included her dead grandparents  
and sat in her seat at the back, a quickly began to paint her nails.  
  
After science, she decided to take a quick bathroom break, but not before  
flirting with the ten guys she thought would be up to her standards.  
  
When she had finished her pee, and was smoothing out her skirt, she heard heavy  
footsteps coming through the door. She peeked through the crack between door and  
wall of her stall, not wanting to use her immense powers to see who was out  
there.  
  
Cassandra, her two sisters and her brother were known as the Enchanted Four.  
They had powers, even more powerful then the Charmed ones, their mother being  
one of them.  
  
Melinda was the oldest, she was a firebright. A witch with the power to control  
fire. Melinda had beautiful chestnut hair, and bright beautiful blue eyes. Being  
as tall and thin as she was, she was nearing the line of "beautiful."  
  
Cassandra, the second oldest, was Cool Aunt Phoebe's girl. She had the power to  
see the future, and if she tried really hard, she could levitate, a power she  
had just discovered. Cassandra had long red hair that was almost black and made  
her look mysterious, and sexy. Like her sister, she was long-legged, but was  
more haunted looking then her sister. She had a beautiful face, not a bad body  
either.  
  
Next came Leonora. She had black hair, brown eyes, and the power of telekinesis,  
which she used for good as well as bad, like the time she dumped Cassandra's ice  
cream all over the ground with a simple flick of her fingers. She too, was  
Pretty, though not as much as her other sisters. She had always been a big  
question mark.  
  
Next came Bryan. He was the youngest of the four, and by far the most  
mischievous. With the power to control water, he used to flood the bathroom  
every-other day, for the fun of it. He was handsome, and at 13 had already gone  
through many girlfriends. He was strong a very muscular, but not in the bulging  
way. He had a nicely chiseled face, and seemed more and more powerful everyday.  
  
Now to tell you what Cassandra saw in the bathroom. She saw a man, with his back  
to her, and head down. She stepped out of the stall.  
  
"Um... excuse me? This is the lady's washroom, if you don't mind." She said, her  
voice quivering, he had a great body. She had never seen him before.  
  
"I'm no here to use the washroom. I'm here for you." He said, turning around.  
She almost screamed at the sight she saw, but soon she was much more terrified,  
as  
  
she was falling in a mass of darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Beginning  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Brian

Thanks everyone for all your reviews. There are four parts to this story. Write reviews to get more.  
-theladyoflorraine  
  
  
Part Two  
Brian  
  
"What do you mean she never came home? Did you check the detention hall? Extra  
help? Where could she be?" Piper wailed into the phone.  
  
Her second oldest daughter had gone missing the day before, and no one knew  
where she was. She had disappered right after first period.  
  
"Yes, we will inspector, thank you." Piper hung up the phone. Up until now she  
would have said any of her children could take on anyhing. Except Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra was the most irresponsible of the four children and was almost never  
to be depended upon. Piper wished she could say, quite confindently, like any  
normal mother that her child had been kidnapped. But she couldn't. Cassandra was  
probaly at the mercy of some demon, or warlock, in a whole galaxy. She might  
never be found, or heard from again. Normal parents could at least find a body.  
  
This was where unsolved mysteries came from. Her world. Cassandra's world. The  
world of witches, warlocks and ghouls of all sorts. Only a few knew that.  
  
The phone rang. "Yes?" answered Piper quickly.  
  
"We found her." came the voice of the inspecter. "We can get her to your house  
in about an hour."  
  
"Where was she,? Is she alive, hurt? What happened? Did you catch who did it?"  
Piper asked the reciver anxiously.  
  
"She was found in the school basment. There are no suspects at this time. I  
don't wish to speak of you daugters conditions on the phone."  
  
"Of course, officer." answered Piper, setting the phone in it's hook. She then  
did a thing very unlike herself anymore. She sat on a chair, lay her head in her hands  
and cryed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brian was worried. He had seen his sister, in fact he had been the one to find  
her. She had been hidden in the school basment, under the stairwell. She had her  
eyes closed and was white as death. At first Brian had thought her dead, but  
then she had screamed. She had screamed with so much horror he was scared to go  
near her. It was not one of those screams you hear when someone sees a mouse. It  
was the scream of one who is slowly dying, or seeing a loved one die.  
  
"What's wrong with her mom? Is she going to be alright? Who got to her? WHY  
CAN"T YOU FIX IT? WHY CAN"T I FIX IT?" Cassandra was his favorite sister. The  
only sister he had ever really gotten close to. Leonora was always to busy being  
a snob to help anyone but her self, and Melinda was too confident, too mature,  
too deep to let anyone see her true self, exept for a select few people.  
Cassandra was different then the others. She made every other guy at school  
envious, even if Melinda was prettier. She had a sparkle, a shine. She could be  
a bit of a snob, but she could also be the most wonderful, life loving person,  
that Brian had ever met. She was his savior.  
If they ever had to pick a hero he would pick her. And now, thanks to a demon,  
or warlock of some sort, she was half dead and raving, yet some how asleep in  
her room upstairs.  
Cassandra was in a sleep so deep, no one could penetrate it. She would scream,  
and cry and make terrible gestures, but no one could help her. No one.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cassandra was safe, for a moment. She knew it woulden't last long. It never  
did. She felt she had lived a thousand years in that one tiny black pit that held  
so much horror, and death.  
  
A man walked out of the sadows.  
"Have you had enough? Have you? Are you finily going to kill me or is it  
someone else your planing to kill?" she screamed at him.  
"Kill you? Why, that would be terribly rude, to kill a guest. I think you shoud  
spend more time with you horrors." repiled he.  
  
What she saw next was enough to scar her for life.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leonora was sad. Not incredilby sad, like if the little witch had died. No ,she  
was sad because there was no one to bother any more. Cassandra had so many buttons, all  
waiting to be pushed. It was almost too easy.  
  
Brian knew what she was thinking. He could feel the hatred coming off of her  
whenever she and Cassandra where in the same room. She was jealous, of Cassandra's beauty, of her popularity. Of her.  
  
At that moment Brian despised Leonora. She was sad. She was sad, when she should  
be so depressed she could barely breathe.  
  
He had to get out of there. Out of that house. Away from his wreck of a mother,  
from his horrible sister. And most of all away from the empty shell of Cassandra, that was upstairs, screaming for someone to kill her at that very moment.  
  
"I'll be back at ten, see ya." he called to the house in general.  
  
"Where are you going?" his father called after him.  
  
"Anywhere" he muttered.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And who might you be, handsome?" asked the women in the table beside him. Brian  
was in a restaurant on the other side of town. He forgot the name.  
  
"My name's Brian, Brian Waytt." he answered. He could take care of himself.  
  
"Well, Brian, do you want to go somewhere, with me, alone?" she asked, sliding  
into the seat next to him.  
  
"Sure" he whispered in his huskiest voice. He'd been a player for years now. He  
was fifteen after all.  
  
When they got into the closet at the back of the reasteraunt, the woman leaned  
in closer to him. "I have an idea. How about we go somewhere even more secluded." He looked at her face. It was a horrifing sight.  
  
He would have bolted, but she clung to his wrist tightly. He found himself falling into a pit. A pit he had nightmares about.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Read Part Three As Soon As I Get Some Reviews  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Melinda

Here's part three. I'm almost done. Please review, or Part Four may never arrive.   
*evil smile*  
-theladyoflorraine  
Part Three  
Melinda  
  
"She's gone. He's gone. Well, not really gone, but their bodies are empty of  
spirt, of fire.  
  
"Cassandra has been asleep for three days, with no one able to wake her. Brian  
has been asleep for a day and a half, and he too, cannot be awakened." Meilda told  
the council whom she daelt with as much as her father.  
  
"You must find some way to awaken them, Melinda. Leonora will not do it. We  
the council belive she is the one who will go evil. She is the one who smiled  
when Cassandra was found, in the condition in which she was." the Council Head declared.  
It had come to Cassandra as her first vison type thing. She said one day one of  
the Enchanted Four would become evil. At first everyone thought she was lying,  
and then they thought she would be the evil one.  
  
"Melinda! Listen! The demon who has taken your sister and brother will come for  
you or Leonora next. You must vanquish him before he gets you all! Go!" a glimmer  
of flames and a wisp of smoke and Melinda was back in her own world. With much to  
think about. Too much.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leo was thinking. Hard. His healing powers would not have worked. He knew he  
would probaly make the two sleep deeper. That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"Dad, Mom! I'm home! And I've got an idea!" shouted a voice from Melinda's  
room.  
  
Leo rushed out of the room in which his children selpt, bumped into his wife  
and made it to Melinda without breaking too many valubles.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Piper asked before Leo had the chance.  
  
She stretched her long, delicate looking arm, keeping them in suspense. Piper  
looked as if she had been up all night. She probaly had. Dad looked as if he had  
five ulcers that were eating away at him. She decide maybe keeping them in  
suspense was not such a good idea.  
  
"Okay, it's like this, I lure the demon (the one who did this) into a dark alley  
somewhere. Somewhere where you, dad, and Leonora will just happen to be hiding  
in the shadows. Then we jump attack 'em" she said.  
  
"That sounds a little dangerous, dosen't it?" asked Leo.  
  
"You're right. I mean if we sit around here and let the other two sleep, we'll  
only be plucked off one by one, no big deal." Melinda answered sarcastically.  
  
"Let's wait till Leonora gets home from wherever she is and then we'll plan."  
said Piper, leaving the room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At that moment, the objects of their conversation screamed, in unison. They  
were pale as could be. They should be dead. Some mysterious force was keeping  
them alive, and no one knew why.  
  
They were traped in this pit from you-know-were. It was the most horrible any  
one had lived through. If they were still living.  
  
It started with things that were scary, but not in a kill yourself sort of  
way. Like getting killed. Then it went to things like killing perfect strangers  
just because, it got worse and worse until you were kneeling next to your  
mother's form, which was riddled with holes from the knife you held in your  
hand, and all your could do was dirve the knife into her futher and futher.  
That's horrible.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leonora was having the time of her life. She was sixteen, yet had somehow lied  
her way into a bar, and was now fairly drunk. She giggled as the guy she was  
dancing with slid his hands over her back. He was probaly drunk too.  
  
Half an hour later they were in an alley scaring the cats and giggling. "Come  
here." the guy said. It wasen't a question. He grabbed her wrist, and she was too  
drunk to fight.  
  
Soon she found herself falling trough blackness and landing beside Cassandra  
and Brian. They looked dead. She wasn't drunk anymore.  
  
"Hey, guys. What kind of hell pit are we in now?" she whispered.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Write a Review  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Leonora

Part Four  
Leonora  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" Leonora screamed as her mother, the one person in the whole world she actualy cared about sat bleeding on the floor, at the mercy of this dark stranger.  
  
Now that Leonora, Cassandra and Brian were together in the darkness full of nightmares, everything was ten times more horrible. Cassandra had to be held up by Vrain, she had been there the longest. Too long. They had all been there too long. Leonora was the only one with strenth left to sream.  
  
Everything stoped. There was a light. What was it? Cassandra saw it first. It was Meilnda. She was talking with the demon. What? Was she on his side? No, never, thought Cassandra. I hope.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Melinda looked at the half-dead figures of her brothers and sisters. She wanted to kill the demon right there and then. But then her siblings might never come out of their slumber. It was up to her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brian wished he still had the energy to kill this guy. Leonora did, but she was too bubble-headed to think of it. He would tell her but he coulen't speak. He was so tierd. So tierd...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Cassandra wached her brother slid to the floor and slid with him. She had no energy even to be worried for him, or herself. She wished she could die.  
  
Suddenly she was filled with a little energy. The lasy reserveres she had been saving for when she would fight him. As soon as Brian woke up she would fight this horrer of a man.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leonora, though I can't tell you how knew her sisters plan. She agreed. They would take this idiot down. With Leonora at the head of their party. She would hurt him for hurting her mother. Again and again. I'll hurt him mom. I'll hurt him for you.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meilnda would be the hardest to get. Takquen knew that. She would put up a fight. If she killed hime though, he would kill her own kin. And what a tragity that would be. He would get her. He hated her. He would get her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Melida was shoved into an ally. She had been on her way home from the grocery store. She didn't know who had her, but if they didn't stop trying to make her go somewhere she didn't want to go, well she had alot of anger to burn. Literaly.  
  
Before she knew what was going on, she too, had fallen through the blackness. To the pit of nightmares. She knew what was going to happen. Brian was waking up. The man was back.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Leonora could stand, without support. So could everyone else. Sommehow they all knew the plan. HTey walked forward. The man smiled He tought they werte drained of powers. He was wrong, so wrong.   
  
Leonora raised her right had, and twiched her figers. Melinda proceded in setting the pit they had been stuck in for so long on fire. Cassandra foted above it all keeping Brain and Leonora above the lames that licked at what was left of their clothes. Melinda couldn't be hurt by the fire. Leonora was preoccupied in beating on the man who had them her to notice anything else.  
  
The blackness was lifting. They were in Cassandra's bedrom. They demon was flying towards Cassnadra's stained glass window. and he stoped. Piper stod there her hand out in front of her. The children were oddly awake, having, in this world been asleep for so long.   
  
Leonora dropped the man to the floor. Melinda through the pouch of randon spices for good sleep that she had been sent to the grocery store to get at the unmoving figure, still frozen.  
  
He wen up in blue flames that made you feel warm and happy inside. Like a nice dream.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A month later, most things ere back to normal. For some reason Cassandra was the only one who had a hunted look in her eyes, so long after the battle of yet another demon. She had been in there so much longer then the others, who were finaly able to tell what theyhad seen.   
  
Melinda was fine. She had only been in there an hour or so. Cassandra was the one to worry over. She thought as her mother asked if she was alright. She said yes, just fine, and her mother went to check on the others.  
  
Melinda sighed. Being a witch was becomeing to personal. To hazerdous. Oh well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The End  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
